


Cabin Fever

by Caps_Kat



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Arthur Morgan, Bottom Arthur, Canon Divergence, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise, Riding, Smut and Fluff, Spooning, Top Albert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 16:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caps_Kat/pseuds/Caps_Kat
Summary: While accompanying the photographer on a trip to the snowy mountains, Arthur and Albert end up finding themselves in an awkward situation. Confessions are made.





	Cabin Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you for taking the time to check out my fic! This is the first piece of fan fiction (or any prose) I've written in nearly 15 years, so I hope it's ok!
> 
> I just adore this ship so much and wanted to add some content of my own to the pile, so here's 6k+ words of sweet sweet tender cowboy/photographer lovin', hahaha. (Apologies for the cheesy title, I literally could not think of anything else hhhhhh. Also,apologies for any errors I somehow missed!)
> 
> Big thanks to my friend Caitie/viineapple for beta reading this for me!

Arthur Morgan pulled the fur-lined collar of his coat up over his chin and shivered as his horse Pascal trudged through the snow. He always loathed these late winter storms that chilled you right to the bone. The gunslinger would rather spend his days under the warmth and sun of the open plains, not back up in the snowy Grizzlies.

Arthur turned to the companion riding beside him, holding onto his hat with one hand as another gust of cold wind threatened to blow it away. “How much longer until we reach this cabin of yours, Mr. Mason?”

Albert Mason adjusted his scarf as he spurred on his own horse, flashing a chilly grin at Arthur. “Not too much farther, I believe!! The cabin should be just over this hill and around the bend.”

Arthur grunted in confirmation, giving Pascal a gentle pat and then reached into his satchel for a carrot, cooing words of appreciation to the grey mare as she continued to make her way up the mountainside.

\--------

The photographer had heard rumours of a family of moose spotted up north in the mountains, and he was determined to capture their likenesses as the newest photo in his series. Though, as always, Arthur had his concerns about Albert's safety. The Grizzlies were always dangerous, but with the soon arrival of spring and bears emerging from hibernation, the danger of Albert getting mauled had increased tenfold, and knowing the man’s luck, he would definitely end up a mama bear’s dinner if the inexperienced outdoorsman set out alone.

While meeting up for a drink one night, Albert talked about these rumours and his plan to rent a small cabin up in the mountains while he tried to find this moose family and whatever other wildlife the Grizzlies offered. After Arthur warned him of the dangers of the mountains this time of year, the photographer invited the cowboy along on his journey as a makeshift bodyguard. With all the growing tension at camp lately, Arthur realized he could definitely use a small break away from the gang. And Mason always made for good company. So when he got back to camp he packed his bags with enough gear for him and Albert for a couple weeks and set out from Valentine with the photographer early in the morning a couple days later.

\--------

“Ah! Here we are!” As the two turned the corner, the cabin came into view. While sort of off the beaten path, the place from the outside looked like a perfect little place for the two men to hole up safely for a week or two. It definitely beat sleeping in an abandoned shack somewhere.

Arthur and Albert got their horses in a small covered area next to the main cabin, grabbed their bags and supplies, and made their way inside the cabin to inspect the interior. It wasn't a huge cabin, but it also wasn't so cramped that you couldn't move without breathing down someone’s neck. There were two main areas to the cabin: the majority of the place was the bedroom, with a fireplace, storage space, and a small alcove off to the side that seemed to be a bathing area. A door gave the bedroom some privacy from a smaller area at the entrance that consisted of a wood-burning stove and kitchenette with a table and chairs.

“O-oh, oh no….” stuttered Albert upon sticking his head into the bedroom. Arthur sauntered over, wondering what had surprised the photographer. Peeking around Albert, Arthur discovered the cause: the bedroom was supplied with only one bed, albeit one large enough for two people.

“I guess I must've overlooked the bed situation... My apologies, Mr. Morgan, I hope this won't be an issue for you.”

Arthur shrugged and scratched the back of his neck. “It's fine. We’ll just… each pick a side, I guess.” The outlaw chuckled nervously, trying to hide his slight blush at the thought of having to share a bed with the photographer. Ever since that afternoon with the wild horses, Albert had been a very stuck thought in Arthur's brain. Their fingers had accidentally brushed when Albert had handed him that print of the wolves, and what should have been just an innocent slight touch sent a shiver up the outlaws spine. The outing with the alligators soon after only spurred on those feelings, and Arthur had come to finally admit to himself that he was indeed smitten with Albert Mason.

But those kind of sentiments had to be shoved down and locked away. There was no way someone like Albert could harbour any romantic interest for someone like Arthur Morgan. He was an outlaw and a killer, only good for protecting the other man from whatever creature who wanted to eat him that day and the occasional platonic company for a meal or a drink to listen to the photographer’s stories of life back east. He had learned a long time ago that men like him weren't meant to be loved, be it by a woman or a man or anyone. Bad things always happened to those who tried to love him. So why ruin one of the few decent friendships he'd built with unnecessary… feelings?

\--------

The two spent the majority of the early afternoon getting unpacked, with Arthur getting a fire burning to warm the cabin up and stocking the small pantry with the goods they had purchased before their journey. Albert had quickly gotten to spreading his photography equipment all over the table, making sure everything was in working order for their moose outing.

As the day wore on, Arthur had realized that soon they both would be getting hungry, and while they had enough canned provisions, the thought of dinner consisting of just canned meat and beans made his stomach lurch.

He had considered hunting something while they were en route to the cabin, as he'd spotted evidence of rabbits and some deer on the way, but knowing Albert’s jumpy demeanor and inexperience, it'd probably be for the best that Arthur went alone.

Putting the last of the provisions away, Arthur shrugged his coat, hat, and gloves back on, and grabbed his rifle. “I'm going out for a bit. Won't go too far, but I wanna catch somethin’ fresh for dinner. Should be back in a few hours, before nightfall.” Albert, looking up slightly from fiddling with his camera, hummed his confirmation.

“Alright. Seeing as nothing in this cabin seems to be able to devour me, I should be right here where you left me when you return,” he joked with a soft smile. “Stay warm out there, Mr. Morgan.”

“I'll try my best, Mr. Mason,” Arthur chuckled, tipping his hat at the other man as he made his way out the door. Heading to the small stable, Arthur climbed up on Pascal, and made his way out into the nearby woods.

\---------

As he heard the sound of Arthur’s horse grow further away and disappear, Albert let out a long sigh and gently flopped face-down on the table, running his fingers through his dark brown hair. He had spent the entire trip from Valentine to the Grizzlies trying to hold himself together in Arthur’s presence, and while he had more or less succeeded, seeing the one bed in the room had re-kindled the low flame that had burned in Albert’s gut.

While he had invited the cowboy along on his journey mainly for protection, part of him had secretly stolen the man away from his usual obligations for purely selfish reasons. Albert had long ago realized the type of person his romantic feelings swayed towards, and while he’d had the occasional quick tryst back in New York, none of those men could hold a candle to Arthur Morgan. Arthur was one of the most handsome men Albert had laid eyes upon – rugged, strong, with the most gorgeous blue eyes that lit up slightly whenever the cowboy smiled as he listened to Albert drone on about his time in the wilderness. He had truly fallen head over heels with the cowboy from the moment he first snapped his portrait.

As much as the photographer pined, he knew a rugged outdoorsman like Arthur didn't romance city slickers like Albert, so to keep things professional he'd kept his feelings to himself and continued on in life as if they didn't exist.

He wasn't sure if the cowboy had taken notice of their hands touching the day he gave Arthur that print, but the moment, however fleeting, had yet to escape Albert’s mind. He could still feel the quick brush of calloused fingers along his own, and Albert wondered what those fingers would also feel like brushing along his jawline, and his torso, and his—

...Oh dear.

Albert sat up with a groan, scooting the chair backwards and looked down at the now-growing tent in his trousers.

More than ever he was thankful that Arthur – no, Mr. Morgan – was out hunting, since Albert had no idea how he could've explained this situation. Sighing, he pulled out a small pocket watch to check the time. Arthur had only been gone for about half an hour. He had told Albert he'd be gone for a couple hours, plenty of time for Albert to take care of this… _problem_ before Arthur returned and continue on with the trip like nothing had ever happened. With another groan, he slowly stood up, and shuffled into the bedroom, lazily shutting the door behind him.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he made quick work of his vest, hanging it on one of the posts at the foot of the bed. Not wanting to waste time fully undressing, Albert popped open just the few top buttons of his shirt before sliding off his suspenders, and untucking his shirttails. He unbuttoned his pants, and slipped them and his undergarments partially down his thighs, releasing the ever-growing hardness trapped underneath.

Taking a deep breath, Albert licked his palm and slowly began stroking his cock, letting out a groan at the feeling of the first contact of his hand. Closing his eyes, he began to stroke slightly faster, imagining that it was not his own hand pleasuring himself, but Arthur’s hand instead; bigger, rougher, twisting as it moved upwards toward the head of Albert’s cock, which now starting to grow wetter with precome as he stroked himself. 

“ _Mr. Morgan…. Arthur ..._ ” He moaned, running his thumb along his slit, “ _oh, how you burn me up inside…”_

He wondered what else Arthur would do as he touched him. Maybe he'd kiss his neck, or perhaps he'd use his free hand play with his chest. Albert shuddered at that thought as his own free hand snuck under his shirt to do just that, softly grabbing one of his pecs.

“ _Yes... please… please, touch me more… ah!”_

After just a few more minutes of Albert's continued ministrations, a familiar heat started to build, and Albert stopped stroking, clutching the base of his cock until that heat went away, letting out a deep groan as his impending climax was held back. It had been too long since he had been touched in this way, be it by someone else or himself. But as much as Albert wanted to get these unrequited feelings out into the ether and over with, it was also too soon to let go. He didn’t want things to end just yet. As long as him and his imagination had time, Albert wanted this fantasy to last just a little bit longer.

\--------

Arthur happily trotted Pascal back up the hill towards the cabin. The hunting trip had gone more successfully and quicker than he planned. The man had managed to track and capture a few large rabbits and a decently sized doe to give the two men fresh meat for a few hearty meals.

Thinking to himself, maybe he'd take Albert to the lake they’d spotted on they journey up for a bit of fishing after they found this rumoured moose family, weather permitting. Surely Albert could handle helping Arthur catch a non-predatory salmon or two.

The thought of Albert somehow making foes with a fish brought a chuckle to Arthur's lips, as he arrived back at the cabin, getting Pascal settled and unloading his bounty. The deer would be hard to clean in the small living area with Albert’s gear everywhere, so he'd save that task for later. The rabbits would make for a decent dinner tonight, however.

Opening the front door, Arthur stepped in, noticing the photographer had left all his equipment spread out on the table, along with his signature boater hat. But the man himself was nowhere to be found.

“Mr. Mason? Hello?”

Setting the rabbits safely away on the counter near the stove, Arthur heard a groan. Quickly turning around, he noticed the door to the bedroom mostly closed, save for a slight crack. Upon hearing another similar noise coming from the bedroom, the outlaw quickly recognized the voice as belonging to Albert, and he quickly made his way to the entrance of the bedroom to check on his companion, fearing that the photographer had _somehow_ managed to get himself in trouble while Arthur was away.

“Mr. Mason? S’everything okay? Y’feelin’ alright??”

As he grabbed the handle to open the door, he heard yet another sound come from the photographer’s lips, only this time the noise was clearly audible to the cowboy.

“ _unh…… Arthur……_.”

It was then that Arthur realized that the noises he heard weren't groans of discomfort or pain. They were groans of _pleasure_.

The outlaw swallowed thickly as he felt his face grow hot. Not only was Albert in the bedroom doing... _God-knows-what_ to himself, he was thinking about Arthur _while he was doing it_. Arthur soon came to the conclusion that he had one of two choices to make:

He could either let go of the doorknob, walk away, go enjoy the cold winter day more, and pretend like he had heard nothing...

...Or he could open the door and confess to Mr. Mason that his feelings were mutual, potentially jeopardizing their friendship.

But before his brain could think it over, his heart (and _other parts of his body_ ) took charge, and Arthur quietly opened the door to the bedroom to survey the situation in front of him.

Albert was hunched over on the edge of the bed, shirt ruched up with one hand, mouth slightly agape, and cheeks pink, with his other hand wrapped around his cock, stroking himself. Arthur had to admit, it was a real pretty sight, and one he felt kinda bad about interrupting. Stepping further into the doorway, he cleared his throat.

“Well now, Mr. Mason. This sure is... a _real_ interestin’ sight to return to.”

Albert froze in place at the sound of Arthur's voice, eyes growing wide. He slowly sat up and looked at the cowboy standing in the doorway, realizing the awkward situation they were in. Letting out a yelp, the photographer tried to cover up what he had been doing, quickly tucking himself back into his trousers and stood up, smoothing his now-rumpled shirt out.

“M-Mr. Morgan!!! You’re back…. earlier than I e-expected!” Albert stammered, trying to clumsily re-button his pants. “I-I didn’t hear you return.”

“Well, that groanin’ of yours _was_ rather loud, thought you was in pain for a second.” Arthur chuckled awkwardly as he removed his outerwear, placing his coat on the bedpost on top of Albert’s vest.

The photographer’s blush grows as his eyes drop to the floor, avoiding eye contact with Arthur.

“Again, I… apologize, Mr. Morgan, for putting you in this… _embarrassing_ situation. I certainly hope you didn’t hear too mu—”

“I heard ‘nough.”

Albert gulps as he realizes the jig is up, and he should probably leave Arthur be to go clean up the mess he left on the table in the living area while they both gathered their thoughts. The man began walking over towards the doorway past Arthur but kept his eyes trained to the floor, still unable to look at the cowboy. But just as he was about to pass the other man, Albert felt a strong hand press against his shoulder to stop him and looked up, the two men’s eyes finally meeting.

“Mr. Mason…. Albert. Wait.” Arthur gulps, gripping the photographer’s shoulder a little harder.

“I ain’t that good with words… but maybe… if you’d let me… aww, hell.” Arthur huffs as he becomes the one to turn his gaze to the floor, cheeks growing redder. “What… what if I told you that you ain't alone in having these… y’know... these kinda… affections?”

The photographer feels his worries finally lift at the confession and a soft smile grows across his face.

“Then I would say that I would very much like to kiss you right now, Mr. Morgan – Arthur.”

The corner of Arthur’s mouth turns up slightly and he gives a small nervous nod. Albert reaches a hand up to lift up the cowboy’s stubbled jaw so that they finally make eye contact and leans in close, placing a soft, short kiss on Arthur’s lips. Albert pulls back, just a tad, giving Arthur room to breathe, and a beat later he feels Arthur's hands move down to grip the collar of his still partially unbuttoned shirt and pull, bringing their mouths back together, the kiss deeper and more passionate this time.

Mouths parting and tongues sliding against each other, Albert grips the back of Arthur's neck with one hand and brings his other hand up from Arthur's jaw to run through his hair, knocking the man’s trademark hat onto the floor. A soft moan spills from the outlaw as he feels Albert softly bite his bottom lip, and the sound is enough for Albert to gather the courage to slide both his hands downward to Arthur’s shoulders and guide him backwards towards the bed. Arthur feels the back of his knees hit the foot of the bed and he sits down onto the mattress, back against the headboard, pulling Albert down into his lap.

Arthur’s hands finally release their grip on Albert's shirt as he settles into the mattress, and the photographer uses that opportunity to undo the few remaining buttons left on his shirt and toss it onto the floor next to the bed. Arthur runs his hands up against Albert's now-bare slim torso, exploring, running one set of fingers through the dark curls of hair that dust the other man’s chest. His other hand cups Albert's jaw, running along his bearded jaw, his thumb teasing Albert’s lower lip.

The photographer lets out a small happy sigh at the touch of Arthur's hands, giving the thumb running along his lip a gentle kiss as he slowly starts unbuttoning Arthur’s shirt. As the shirt is pulled from Arthur's shoulders and joins Albert's discarded one on the floor, the photographer leans down to kiss Arthur again. Moving down from his mouth, Albert begins to pepper tender kisses and bites along the underside of the outlaw’s chiseled jaw and neck, leaving a trail of slightly red marks in his wake.

“So handsome...” Albert sighs as he continues to nibble down Arthur's neck, sucking a dark mark above his collarbone. The feeling of Albert's teeth sinking into him causes a loud moan to escape Arthur's lips. The man never expected Albert to be a biter. _It is quite a lovely sound_ , Albert thinks to himself when he hears the cowboy moan, and he wishes to hear even more of those lovely sounds come out of the rugged man that night.

After sucking a few more small bruises along Arthur’s neck and chest, Albert sits up to fully survey the man underneath him and runs his hands along the expanse of Arthur's chest, fingers gently tracing the various scars that mark his torso. Slowly moving back upwards, he grips the outlaw’s pecs, and Arthur lets out a shiver when Albert runs his thumbs over his nipples, teasing. The photographer makes a mental note to himself that Arthur's chest is more sensitive than he expected.

Done with their exploring for now, the two come back together to kiss once more, teeth and tongues clashing, both men growing harder in their trousers as they begin to lazily grind against each other while they kiss.

A particularly hard thrust up by Arthur causes them to break off the kiss, and they both let out a groan in unison. The two men look down at each other, panting slightly and smiling as Arthur runs one hand back along Albert's bearded jaw, the other sliding down to his hip, fingers dipping into the waistband of Albert’s trousers.

“Al…. please…. Wanna see you.”

Albert hums contentedly as he reaches down and unbuttons Arthur's pants, and lifts himself off Arthur's lap as the gunslinger slides them and his undergarments down his thighs. Albert does the same with his own trousers and soon the remainder of their clothing complete the pile of garments on the floor.

Now both fully bare, the two men let out another groan in unison when their erections brush against each other as Albert climbs back into Arthur's lap. They continue to kiss and grind against one another, hands back to exploring each other's bodies. The friction building between the two men is quite pleasurable, but it still isn't enough for either of them. Pulling away from Arthur's lips, Albert gives another soft kiss along the man’s jaw before cradling it in his hands, and gazes into his sapphire blue eyes, noticing the man’s pupils blown with lust.

“Arthur…… please… if you’d let me... I wish to ravish you.”

The cowboy smiles and lets out a sigh.

“Albert, please. I think we’re _way_ past formalities here. Ravish away.”

Albert lets out a laugh as he guides his lover to lay back down fully on the bed, leaving more soft kisses along his chest as he sits between Arthur’s legs and makes his way kissing down Arthur's body. The photographer gets another loud moan to spill from Arthur's lips when one of his hands reaches up to play with a dusky nipple, gently pinching and pulling as his mouth pleasures the other one. His free hand starts sliding down Arthur's torso and he runs his fingers through the light brown hair that runs in a thick trail down from his navel to the man's now positively throbbing member.

Continuing to pleasure the cowboy’s thick chest, Albert's wandering hand gently takes a hold of Arthur's cock for the first time, stroking lightly and running a thumb along the man's weeping slit.

“C’mere…” Arthur huffs out after a few minutes of feeling Albert’s hand experimentally stroke his cock, grabbing Albert's wrist and releasing the man's grip off him. Grabbing the photographer by the waist, Arthur uses his strength to flip their positions on the mattress. “I wanna make y’feel good too.”

Now towering above the slightly smaller man, Arthur leans down and starts kissing his way down Albert’s body like the photographer had done to him, lightly gripping the man’s hips. He pauses when he reaches Albert’s cock, looking up at the man from between his legs, seeking permission. Albert gives it by gentling running a hand through Arthur’s light brown locks and nodding. Arthur smiles, teasing his way up Albert’s length by leaving small kisses and licks up the shaft. The photographer practically screams when the other man finally puts him fully in his mouth, full but slightly chapped lips and wet tongue gently caressing the sensitive head. Albert grips the bedsheets with one hand as he lightly tugs Arthur’s hair with the other, sounds of pleasure spilling from his lips. The outlaw groans at the feeling of his hair being pulled, and uses the surge of pleasure that runs through him from. The action to suck Albert down as far as he can, one hand stroking where his mouth stops.

After a while, the feeling of Arthur's mouth on him becomes too much, and Albert pulls again at Arthur’s hair, more firmly this time, to coax the gunslinger off of his throbbing cock. Releasing Albert’s dick from his mouth with a ‘pop,’ Arthur climbs back up Albert’s body, lips swollen, slick, and pink, and kisses the photographer hard.

The two pull back from each other to breathe, panting hard as they press their foreheads against each other, grinning. Arthur feels a light pressure push against his shoulders as Albert guides the man off him, and gently rolls off the bed, clamoring towards his bag in the corner of the bedroom.

“A-apologies, Arthur... I’ll be just a moment.”

Arthur gives the other man a nod as Albert gets up, laying back on the soft pillows, and starts lazily stroking himself. He hears Albert diligently rummaging through his bag in search of something. After a minute, the rummaging stops.

“Aha! Found it.”

Arthur releases his cock from his grip and sits up slightly as he sees Mason pull a small tin of… _something_ out of his bag. He feels the mattress dip back down as the photographer settles in beside Arthur once again and reaches over the outlaw to place the tin on the nightstand next to the bed.

“What’n the hell is _that_?”

“ _Proper_ lubricant, my dear Arthur. I normally carry it around in case of… a jammed or stuck piece of equipment, but it has its uh…... _other uses_ too.” The man winks and Arthur lets out a chuckle.

“Well now….. why don't you show me what one o’ those _other uses_ are then, sweetheart.” Arthur says as he grabs the tin and pushes it back into Albert’s hand.

“I… do you mean—“ Albert stammers, the blush on his face creeping down towards his chest.

“I want you to take whatever’s in that tin and use it to _fuck me_ , Albert.”

The photographer chuckles as he removes the lid on the tin and pushes Arthur back into the soft pillows behind him.

“Relax, Arthur. I'll make sure I do my best to be gentle.” He says while he slicks up his fingers, settling in to lay beside the cowboy.

“I know.” Arthur smiles as he stares into the photographer’s hazel eyes.

Albert leans in to gently kiss Arthur once more to relax him, and when he feels the other man sigh softly into the kiss, the photographer uses that as his cue to slide a slick finger into Arthur's entrance. Arthur lets out a groan of pleasure as he feels Albert penetrate him for the first time. 

One finger quickly becomes two, and soon Albert begins to scissor his fingers, drawing out more groans and whimpers from Arthur's lips. Albert, slightly overwhelmed with emotions, begins showering Arthur with praise as he works on opening the man up: telling him how good he's doing, how handsome he is, how lovely all the noises spilling from Arthur's lips sound, peppering more kisses and gentle nips to the man's strong jaw and neck in between.

“You are as beautiful as any photograph I've taken, Arthur. Simply gorgeous.” The words seem to burn Arthur up even more than the feeling of the fingers inside him, causing the man to moan more as his blush continues to spread south down his chest.

“Al… _unh_ ... _please…_.”

At one point Albert curls his fingers up and hits that perfect spot inside Arthur, and the outlaw swears he sees stars as he clenches his eyes shut and lets out his loudest shout of the night. The scream startles Albert some, and as the man is about to withdraw his fingers and ask about Arthur’s wellbeing, afraid of hurting the man, he's interrupted by a rough calloused hand around his wrist, keeping him from pausing his preparations.

“Don't you _dare_ stop.”

Albert lets out a soft laugh, and curls his fingers once more, hitting that sensitive spot again and drawing another loud shout from Arthur’s lips as he continues opening the man up with his fingers, making sure the man is good and ready for what comes next.

“Please…. Albert. I think I'm good n’ ready. Quit teasin’ and just _fuck me already_.”

Albert nods, kissing Arthur hard as he withdraws his digits. As the photographer moves to sit up, an idea suddenly crosses Arthur’s mind, and he flips their positions once again to lay Albert down on the mattress and straddle the photographer's lap.

“Y’know… a _handsome_ gentleman I know once told me that being able to ride a horse makes me a genius to him.” Arthur teases, reaching for the tin of lube and leaning back, slicks up Albert's cock behind him. “So why don't I show said gentleman some more of them ‘genius’ ridin’ skills?” Albert smiles back, and runs his hands along Arthur's waist, one hand inching upwards along his stomach.

“I'd like that…. very much so.”

Arthur grabs the base of Albert's now-slick cock and lines it up with his entrance. He slowly leans back, carefully starting to inch the photographer’s hard length into his hole. The cowboy lets out a groan as he feels the head of Albert's cock breach the tight ring of muscle and the photographer grips Arthur's hips tightly to help guide his lover as the man lowers himself down into Albert’s lap.

Eventually Arthur bottoms out, and the two men let out another moan in unison as Albert feels Arthur's ass meet his hips. The photographer continues to run his hands along Arthur's hips and thighs to soothe the other man, now panting hard as the outlaw adjusts to the other man's cock now fully inside him.

“My God, A-Arthur…. you feel absolutely incredible. Better than any fantasy my silly imagination could have come up with.” Arthur shudders at the praise.

“Y’feel pretty damn good too, Al. Now please... please, lemme move.”

Albert sighs and nods, and Arthur begins to rock slowly in Albert's lap, lifting himself up off the man's cock before slamming back down. Albert lets out a deep groan at the movement.

“ _Arthur…_.”

Soon, the two fall into a steady rhythm, Albert's grip unfaltering as he slowly thrusts up into Arthur in tandem as the cowboy continued to grind down in Albert's lap, letting out a steady stream of “ _uh, uh, uh_ -s” with each thrust hitting that perfect spot inside him.

Arthur’s hands begin to wander as he continues his movements in Albert’s lap, eventually landing on palming the man’s chest. The sensation of Arthur’s calloused hands only adds to the pleasure brought on by the warmth of being inside the outlaw, and Albert arches his back up slightly into the touch, clenching his eye shut and letting out a moan when one of Arthur's hands digs into a pectoral as he slams down on Albert's cock again. Arthur grins at the reaction.

“Y’like that?”

“ _Unh…_.” is the only reply all Albert can immediately come up with.

“Y’like the way I ride yer cock?”

_“Oh, yes!”_

Albert begins sliding his hand down Arthur's torso to wrap around his throbbing cock, now steadily leaking pre, giving it a light stroke. The man in his lap groans at the sensation of a hand around his member as he continues to grind against Albert.

“Al…. _nngh_ … keep touching me like that and I don't know how much longer I'll last.”

“That's…” Albert chuckles, “That’s quite alright.”

The photographer then begins to stroke Arthur just a little bit faster, trying to spur on the other man’s climax. Arthur leans down, kissing the photographer hard once more with little finesse as he feels himself nearing his peak, teeth nearly knocking against each other. Feeling Arthur's steady movements in his lap become more erratic, Albert slides his jaw up the side of the cowboy's face, giving the man's earlobe a small nip and whispers,

“Come for me, Arthur.”

It only takes another couple more quick strokes of his cock before Arthur is yelling out Albert's name and orgasms _hard_ , his insides clenching tightly around Albert’s cock and his release making a mess of both their stomachs. Albert continues to stroke the man through his climax, whispering more encouragement and praise to his lover.

“That's it… let it all out. Oh, how you feel so perfect, Arthur.”

Albert finally lets go of Arthur's now- spent cock when the man is beginning to shiver with overstimulation, gripping his stubbled jaw and peppering his face with more soft kisses as he gently flips the outlaw onto his back. One leg is lifted onto Albert's shoulder, and the photographer gives Arthur's knee a kiss, the cowboy chuckling a bit at the feeling of the other man's beard rubbing along his leg.

“May I…?”

“Oh _God_ , _yes, please…”_

That is all Albert needs to begin gently fucking into Arthur again, letting go of the man's leg as Arthur's wraps both of them around Albert's hips, spurring the photographer deeper inside him. Giving a glance down at the man beneath him. Arthur looked blissed and fucked-out, eyes clenched shut, mouth slightly open, spent cock bouncing by his now-messy stomach with each one of Albert's thrusts, accented by the still-steady stream of moans that have left Arthur's lips throughout their coupling.

That all-too-familiar heat in Albert's gut returns quickly, and soon the man reaches his own climax, spilling into Arthur's insides, groaning the man's name. Arthur digs his nails into his lover’s back as he feels Albert reach his peak, pulling Albert into a tight embrace as the man above him comes, returning some of the praises lobbed at him earlier.

“ _Unh… yeah, that's it… fill me up good, Albert. Want all of ya._ _Shit.... yer incredible_.”

Arthur continues to hold the other man in a tight embrace, both men panting hard, hearts pounding. Eventually their heart relates start to settle, and Albert feels Arthur stir slightly, rubbing his stubbled jaw against Albert's bearded one, searching for the man's lips. Albert turns his head to meet Arthur halfway, and the two mouths meet again, this kiss slower but just as passionate as all the others that came before. They continued to kiss deeply, until Albert pulled away, gazing into Arthur's azure eyes.

“That certainly was _not_ how I expected this trip to begin.” Arthur laughed. Albert gave a chuckle in response.

“Me neither, Arthur, but… I hope it was…. enjoyable for you. It certainly was for me.”

“Oh, don't you worry, it was _plenty_ enjoyable for me as well, Al.”

Albert leans down to leave one last quick peck on Arthur's lips before slowly pulling his now-softening cock out of Arthur's entrance. The other man gives a slight whimper at the sensation of emptiness that lingers and the feeling of Albert's spend beginning to leak out of him. Arthur feels the mattress move slightly as Albert gets up and dips into that small side alcove in search of something to clean them both up with. A damp cloth is soon procured, and after both men have been rid of the mess they've made together, Albert climbs back into bed beside Arthur. He slides his back to Arthur's broad chest and the larger man wraps a strong arm around the photographer, pulling him close, fingers reaching back up to softly run through the curls on his chest once more. Albert feels a small kiss on the nape of his neck and he smiles at the feeling. After a few minutes of quiet snuggling, Arthur breaks the silence.

“Y’know… caught a few rabbits while I was out huntin’. Seems kinda fittin’ now, seein’ as we was fuckin’ like rabbits.” Albert laughs at the thought.

“Ha! You… you certainly are… correct in your analogy there.” Arthur lets out a short chuckle in return as he tightens his arm around Albert's waist.

“Gimme ten minutes to feel my legs again and I'll make somethin’ with ‘em.”

“That sounds wonderful, Arthur.”

\--------

Bellies full of rabbit stew and hearts content, the two men settle back into bed together for the night, resuming their comfortable cuddling positions from earlier after Arthur pulls a couple thick blankets over the two men to help keep warm, fire in the fireplace starting to burn down to dull embers.

While the outlaw wasn’t sure where things would go between them once this trip in the snowy mountains was over, Arthur wouldn’t dwell on that thought and just enjoy his currently- planned adventures with the photographer. He nuzzles his face back into the back of Albert's neck, the photographer letting out a small rumble of pleasure at the gesture.

“Hey Arthur?”

“Yeah??” The arm around Albert's waist grows tighter.

“I'm glad you came back earlier than planned.”

Arthur lets out a sleepy laugh as his eyes close and he feels himself starting to drift off into slumber.

“...Yeah, Albert, I'm glad too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have another mini-chapter followup idea in my head which I might write at some point in the near future. Please let me know if you enjoyed the fic! 
> 
> For the sake of Arthur's booty I did _not_ wanna deal with historical accuracy re: lube. Hahaha. 
> 
> If you wanna wax poetic with me about fictional cowpokes or real life hockeypokes you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kat326) or [tumblr](https://capskat26.tumblr.com)!!


End file.
